i_dream_of_jeanniefandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Jr. Bottle
Tony Jr.'s Bottle is a colorful Arabian genie bottle that is the home of T.J. Nelson and is owned by Jeannie II, his aunt. History In the last reunion movie, I Still Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie II sits in a cabin where she took her nephew Anthony Jr. to trick him into thinking his mother will eventually be there. Later she tells him that his mother left him a message inside the green bottle she is holding. When Tony Jr. is looking inside the bottle to see of there indeed is a message for him, the wicked Jeannie blinks turning him into a white smoke and make his smoke go inside the bottle. She then puts the stopper and puts the bottle on a table and leaves the cabin. Tony Jr. cannot use any magic to try to get out, so he takes a cushion and runs left and right bouncing on the sides of the bottle to make it fall and break so he would be free and succeeds. The bottle is neither seen again nor mentioned later. Gallery Tony jr bottle 04.png Tony jr bottle 05.png Tony jr bottle 07.png Tony jr bottle 11.png Tony jr bottle 12.png Tony jr bottle 13.png Description Exterior The exterior of Tony Jr.'s bottle also carries the appearance as all genie bottles, meaning similar to his mother's, Jeannie . The bottle's base is round and has an oval shape to allow the interior to have enough room for Tony Jr. to sleep and reside. The top and the body of the bottle is circular and narrow to allow the genie to exit their bottle through smoke or magic. However, Tony Jr.'s bottle, along with other genie bottles, has a different color pattern comparing with the bottles from the series and with the reunion bottle used for his mother. Tony Jr.'s bottle is completely dark green with nice blue and gold arches and partially with a black background. The bottle also has some pink on it. In comparison with other bottles, his bottle might be the most detailed one so far. The designs and patterns on the neck and body of the bottle to make it appear more "magical" yet similar to the bottles used in the series from Season 2 to Season 5 and like his mother's own bottle. The oval base of the bottle has matching patterns of what seem to be Arabian patterns in gold on black. The pattern designs on the base acts as a window to the interior of the bottle. Interior The interior of Tony Jr.'s bottle is much different than his mother's. It's dark inside and there is not even a couch. It resembles a little his mother's first bottle from the first season. The floor has a nice decoration that reflects. The windows have Arabian style patterns in them and the edges are black. It also has a circular roof decoration like his mother's bottle. The main colors are gold and black inside the bottle. On the floor there are some black and gold cushions which he used to break the bottle. There is also table that seems antique which is in the center of the bottle and it has a tray on it with some fruit. The part where the floor is attached to has some gold arches on black that repeat. Tony jr bottle 09.png Tony jr bottle 10.png Trivia * Jeannie Bottles used in I Dream of Jeannie, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later, and I Still Dream of Jeannie are all Jim Beam alcohol bottles produced in 1964. ** In total there were five bottles used in the series alone. They are: the golden vines bottle, the purple bottle, the mulberry bottle, a plain Jim Beam bottle and a green/aged bottle. Category:Items Category:I Dream of Jeannie